


Prince of the introverts

by apple_m00n



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Awkwardness, Light Angst, M/M, Partying, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_m00n/pseuds/apple_m00n
Summary: Being the Pokémon league champion of Sinnoh was already pretty hard as a shy, small and introverted person, but having two extroverted best friend is even harder.In which Dawn and Barry drag Lucas out to go clubbing, he gets recognized and hit on and Barry tries his best to help him out of the situation.





	Prince of the introverts

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas is a small shy man, please protect my boy.

When you're a calm, collected and somewhat shy person, two outgoing and hyperactive energy bundles might not be the best choice of close friends you can have, yet Lucas loved his two dorks just as much as reading a book on a rainy day.

Which was basically the opposite of the situation he was dragged into in that very moment.

The raven haired boy sat at the counter of some disco, staring holes into the colorful drink in his hand and sometimes glancing up to see his two friends dancing in between only Arceus knew how many people.

Lucas didn't understand partying. Maybe birthday parties or similar things with friends, sure, but discos?

The drinks were horribly expensive, it was so damn loud that you could feel the bass of every song making your seat and the floor vibrate and if you managed to get a tiny spot on the dance floor for yourself, you protect it like a freshly hatched Pokémon instead of dancing so nobody else would get it.

According to Dawn and Barry, discos were, depending on the time of he day, either completely overfilled or totally empty. Nothing in between. Which confused the champion even more on why people loved those cramped and loud places.

With a deep sigh, the steel eyed male took another sip from his sickeningly sweet drink, his face grimacing in disgust. His grey hues wandered over to his blonde and blue haired friends again, making him frown. They knew how out of place he felt in discos or similar things, so why did they drag him along only to let him sit at the bar and make him buy expensive alcoholic drinks because he'd feel bad if he'd only sit there without buying anything?!

"Hey, aren't you the champ?" a deep masculine voice next to Lucas suddenly spoke up, making the dark haired male flinch and tense up so hard that he felt like he was barely able to move.

Lucas counted to ten in his head, something Dawn had told him to do whenever he felt anxious, before facing the stranger, nodding hesitantly. "A..ahah, yea, that's me." he stuttered out with a nervous laugh, avoiding eye contact when the stranger sat down on a free chair right next to the argent eyed boy.

"Are you here all alone?" the guy asked, who was seemingly around the same age as Lucas, meaning his early to mid twenties.

Lucas shook his head and, with a slightly shaking hand, pointed towards the crowd dancing and wildly jumping around. "No, I'm here with some friends, but they're dancing."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I can't really dance honestly..."

"You want me to show you?" the stranger asked, and hell, Lucas just wanted to go home already, he didn't like that straightforward man at all. Dawn had also told him to watch his drink since some people would sometimes drug them, though that mostly happened to women, but the bluenette was always worried about Barry and him, so it was understandable that she told him anyway.

That in mind, Lucas moved the glass in his hand a bit closer to himself to make sure that nothing could be put into it without him noticing. What made him tense up once more though was the lighthearted laugh that bubbled out of the man right next to him since he apparently noticed the gesture. "Oh cmon, I won't harm ya! Now answer my question man, I could show you some sick moves!"

But hell no Lucas didn't want to learn any 'sick moves', he wanted to call out his Honchcrow and do it like the Kanto champion: Just fly to some mountain and hide there so nobody would want to dance with him or whatever people had in mind.

With another shake of his head and a polite yet nervous smile, the raven declined the offer and took another swig from his whole-color-spectrum like drink to have a small distraction of a warm feeling wandering down his throat for at least two seconds.

Much to the champion's displeasure, that guy still didn't want to let him be and tried something else. "Whatcha drinking lil' guy? I'll buy you another one if you want!" he suggested and placed his elbow on the counter to rest his chin on his palm in, what Lucas suspected it to be at least, an attempt to look attractive, but it just got the raven even more iffy about his unplanned companion.

And he's not small, his height is average! Barry always tells him that! And Johto's champ is even smaller! 

"Oh, I don't know, sorry. My friend bought it for me and I didn't really catch the name of the drink." Lucas said, trying his best not to show how cringey that nickname sounded in his opinion, as both an excuse to not have to spend even more time with that creepy guy and also to not drink more alcohol. It was easy to get him drunk after just three glasses of those drinks. Shocking, I know.

The stranger gave Lucas an accepting hum and ordered something for himself. So he was planning to stay nonetheless, great.

Sure, Lucas could've excuse himself and fled through a window in the disgusting men's bathroom, but there were two potential problems.

First problem was that there was always the possibility that he couldn't reach the window with his not so impressive height. He was known as the chibi-champ (together with Johto's Gold) and all that Cynthia said before their battle was that it's cute how such a small moon-face challenged her. He never got why he was called moon-face, were his cheeks really that round and squishy back then?

His second problem was that Barry would scold him and tell him to hand him ten million pokédollars. While the money insider wasn't a big problem itself, Lucas hated it to disappoint both Dawn and Barry, though it wasn't his fault that they left him alone in this dangerous territory called nightclub.

  
Ten minutes later after countless attempts of the man to flirt with the Sinnoh champion, he still didn't stop. Even the barkeeper gave the raven a few pitying glances here and there.

Lucas just didn't have the guts to speak up though, not like Cynthia or Dawn had.

Or Barry.

Barry was always brave and spoke out clearly what he was thinking about, no mumbling or stuttering, and that was something that had always amazed Lucas about his childhood friend.

Just like it did in that very moment.

"Oi! The hell are you doing with my boyfriend?" Barry asked, wrapping an arm around Lucas' waist, which took all of the argent eyed boy's strength to not squeak in surprise.

Boyfriend. Barry called him is boyfriend so casually while that wasn't even true, yet he looked like he was telling the truth.

"Boyfriend? Luci here told me you're just a friend. We were just hanging dude, chill out." the stranger responded, and Lucas swore to Arceus that he would have thrown up by now if the arm around his waist wouldn't make his whole body be like 'is this happening? Am I in heaven?'

Barry just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. "Eyeyey the only person that can give him stupid ass nicknames is me! Right honey?"

"I-I uuh..." "Toldcha! 'kay it was nice to meetcha bye now!' the blonde cut his _boy_ friend off and took the raven's hand to tug him towards the exit of the club to leave that loud, cursed place.

Once they were outside, Lucas sunk down against the wall of the disco and buried his face in his hands, the cold wind feeling like the best thing that had ever happened to him in his entire life. Asides from the amazing feeling of being called Barry's boyfriend. By Barry.

The blonde scratched the back of his neck and glanced away while he sat down next to Lucas.

"...'m sorry."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I'm sorry dude. The thought of turning you into a party animal was dumb and now that I think about it: scary as hell." Barry said with a guilty voice, slowly lifting his arm to place it around Lucas' shoulders and...keep him warm? Comfort him? Grab something that was next to him? The raven was unsure, but he didn't mind it.

"It's okay, really." the Sinnoh champ mumbled and looked up again, hands being shoved into his pocket, a soft smile on his face, which was returned immediately from the other boy.

Silence for a few minutes.

During that silence, a question began to not leave Lucas alone until he'd ask it, and after five minutes of awkwardness, he placed his chin on his knees and took a deep breath.

"How...did you- I mean, how was calling me your boyfriend the first thing that came to your mind? It's not like you're some buff guy that looks like he'll punch everyone in a five meter range." the argent eyed male asked, fiddling with the zipper of his jacket while he waited for a response.

And that response took so long that he started to over think and worry if he had maybe said something wrong, but when Barry finally opened his mouth, the relief that came with it was soon to be washed away by surprise from the following words.

"I've always dreamed of calling you my boyfriend you know? When we were kids and built pillow forts I always imagined that I'm a knight and you're, well, ny prince yknow?" the blonde admitted as openly as he always was, seemingly with no embarrassment at all, though the deep pink on his cheeks kind of gave away that what he said was true.

Lucas was unsure how he should react. Happy? Shocked? Completely in love and amazed?

Well, he knew Barry loved his humor, so...

"And that dude was the dragon?" the raven asked, earning himself a quick laugh and deep nod from the taller male. "He sure as hell was!"

It was weird. Around Barry, Lucas was never anxious, or nervous, or scared, maybe he could even be called daring around his favorite blondie.

"A knight deserves a reward for a successful mission then." Lucas said before quickly placing a kiss on Barry's cheek.

"You're welcome, your majesty!"


End file.
